


Loneliness Leads to Summoning

by sharadaskye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharadaskye/pseuds/sharadaskye
Summary: Sharada, an avid book enthusiast, realized his life isn't what he expected, an old book is bound to shake things up a bit. Summoning wasn't real, so what could possibly go wrong? The answer: not in ways that he could've imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite living with two roommates, working in an office with hundreds of people, and living in the bustling downtown district, Sharada never felt more alone in his life. 

Their apartment was an adequate size, as they each had a room to call their own, and the living room could fit a small gathering of friends. He met Jessica and Kyle in his last year of college, and when the three of them discussed their plans for after graduation, they decided to get an apartment together. While his roommates were good people, as the had been on friendly terms since college, Sharada felt like he was the odd one out. Normally sticking to his routine, Sharada came home too exhausted from work to have a conversation. Everyday seamlessly blended into the next, and both Jessica and Kyle didn’t notice that he’d been distancing himself. 

The commute to work was even worse. The metro line was a nightmare, too full, too hot, and too loud. Sharada’s headphones would be ripped out of his ears by an errant backpack or elbow. When he did get to his office, the sheer sight of the skyscraper before him made the taller man feel small and worthless. He worked a thankless job at a nameless company where he pushed papers around to please the latest supervisor that got hired. Sharada had given up on moving higher in the company, despite being the only one in his department that actually knew how to do the job properly, as they hired new people from outside of the company to boss him around. His peers never spoke to him other than to ask how to do some other menial task they should’ve known how to do at that point. The few times that he had actually been thanked were when he was asked to reach something off a high shelf. 

Sharada never got along with his family, so when he announced that he would be moving out once he graduated, his parent’s had little fanfare over his departure. His parents were rather traditional in their beliefs and understanding their son’s sexuality was simply out of the question. Being an only child, he had expectations of him that he would never be able to meet. 

Meet a girl. Settle down. Start a family.  
Buy a house. White picket fence. 2.5 kids and a dog.  
Get a career. Become the breadwinner.  
Follow our example. 

In all aspects of his life, the young man felt isolated from the world, lacking any real, meaningful connections. 

As a result of his habits, Sharada would spend lots of time alone in his room, devouring any book that he could get his hands on. Going through his shelves to find a book to read, he came across a rather tattered leather book among the expanse of books that he owned that caught his eye. While he wasn’t sure where the book came from, as he could never remember where many of his books actually came from. This one in particular felt like it didn’t belong to him, as it was a stark contrast to the surrounding books. Pulling it from the shelf, he opened it as he stood in the middle of his room, skimming some of the passages within. 

One of the pages that he landed on had interesting symbols and a list of rather odd items, followed by instructions and what seemed to be a chant. Through the slightly faded and worn text, Sharada could make out ‘Summoning a companion’ as the title of the page. While the book bore no title, it was clear that this had to be some sort of ‘spell book’. Reading over the list of reagents and the ritual instructions, he decided that it was worth a shot. Sharada set out from his room, gathering the items that were listed from around the apartment, and returned to his bedroom. After making sure the door was shut and locked, Sharada organized them on his desk. 

Placing a black napkin that was accidentally pilfered from the fancy restaurant his parents took him to on the night of his graduation onto his desk, he carefully drew a circle in chalk on it. Lighting the candle, Sharada placed it into the center of the circle. He laughed at how serious he was taking all of this, because he knew that magic wasn’t real. After butchering the phrases contained on the page, Sharada felt like he had hit rock bottom. Of course it didn’t work, magic and summoning companions was something out of a children’s fairy tale. He placed the book down on his desk, blew out the candle, and decided to head to bed. While he didn’t expect much to happen, he built up his expectations anyway. 

He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shorts, standing in a pair of loose boxers. Sharada, while tall, was also a thin man, but he liked the swimmer’s body he had. It was certainly easy to shop for clothes online, as even if it was a bit too big, he would still be able to wear it. Bending over, he grabbed the clothes and threw them into the hamper next to the desk. He turned away from the desk and walked over towards his bed. 

“You’ve really got to stop expecting things to happen instantly, your generation has gotten impatient lately, these things take time you know.” 

Sharada freaked out at the sudden voice that spoke up from behind him and fumbled trying to turn around, so he ended up tripping over his own feet. Crawling onto hand and knees, he started pushing himself backwards and flinched when his back hit against the wall. Sharada scanned the room for the source of the voice, which wasn’t that hard to notice. 

Standing in front of him was a rather tall, ominous looking creature that had taken up leaning against his desk. From its appearance, Sharada thought it was a burglar, but quickly realized that the being had horns and was naked from the waist up. He assumed that the being was naked from head to toe, but the black mist that swirled around the intruder’s lower half made it difficult to see. 

“Come now, you call me over and act like it’s a surprise.”

“I-I called you?” He tried to hide the panic in his voice, but he was ultimately betrayed by his fear. Surely his roommates would hear what was going on and investigate, but nobody seemed to be coming to his aid. Not knowing what the creature was, Sharada thought that it had to be a demon, as it had horns and was summoned from an ancient book. If this was a scene straight out of the movies, Sharada would’ve laughed at how unbelievable it seemed. 

“Of course my dear Sharada, you called me here with that rather crude sigil you drew. Stop cowering in fear already, stand up so I can get a good look at you!” Whatever creature he was, Sharada knew that he sounded impatient. Since his eyes were glued to the demon in fear, when the black mist finally dissipated, his assumption was proven correct. This man/being/demon in front of him was completely naked. 

“Stand?” Sharada was unable to form complete sentences, as he continued repeating parts of what the demon was saying. Why hadn’t his roommates heard the fall or the other voice in his room yet, as he knew they were sitting in the living room, just outside his door. 

On shaky legs, Sharada stood up, realizing that the demon was much taller than he first thought. Despite standing 6’ tall, the demon easily towered over him by at least 2’. While they stood on either sides of the room, Sharada took a moment to get a good look at the demon creature. 

The demon was built like a Greek god, with perfect chiseled pecs and abs, arms that looked like they could snap a tree in half, and legs that clearly could outrun him if he were to try and book it. Most of the demon’s body was covered in a light dusting of white body hair, which matched the styled hair that accentuated the horns. Speaking of, the horns were quite unusual, as they started at the temples, before they went to the back of the head and curled around the ear, making the tapered end pointed towards the front of the demon. Sharada noticed that the demon had a rather impressive, and intimidating erection, that had to be at least 10 inches. 

“That’s more like it. Now, come away from that wall, young summoner. I’d love to get a good look at you up close.” Taking a few steps forward, the demon pulled Sharada away from the wall. Once the demon was satisfied with where Sharada was standing, he began circling the human like a predator. 

“What are you going to do to me?” With a shaky voice, Sharada asked the question while not sure if he even wanted the answer that would follow. He tried to followed the demon as he continued circling, but stopped after the fourth loop as his head was already spinning. 

“Make a deal with you of course. That is what my kind does after all.” The demon stopped moving around Sharada, choosing to stand behind him. Sharada didn’t want to turn back, as he was afraid of what might be waiting for him. 

“So you’d want my soul then. I don’t have much use for it anyway.” 

The deep laughter of the demon was unexpected, which further unnerved Sharada, this whole situation had his brain overloaded. Finally gathering the courage to turn around, Sharada found the demon was now lounging on his bed, sprawled out with his erection still standing at full attention. If it wasn’t obvious now, Sharada had a clear idea as to what the demon wanted to do with him. 

“How cliche, I thought you of all people would know that demons are after more than just souls. I would much rather consume your negative emotions, specifically the near limitless loneliness you’ve endured and continually exude.” The demon rolled over slightly and grabbed Sharada’s arm, pulling him into the bed with him. “You alone could give the entirety of hell enough emotions to last several lifetimes. But you actually summoned one of us, and I was the lucky one to be given the golden ticket.” 

“I’m clearly insane. I’ve officially lost my mind, this is really bad.” Muttering to himself, Sharada closed his eyes and wished the demon away. The warm touches on his body were too much, he just wanted everything to return to normal. 

“Come on now. I’m not going anywhere.” The demon purred, wrapping his muscular arms around the human, forcing the man to lay down in his embrace. 

“Fine, you’re here to stay. So what exactly do I get out of it? Just a companion? Isn’t that essentially a guarantee to be sent away to the asylum? I’d be talking to myself if you hung around me all the time.” 

“I’ll attribute this sudden lack of intellect as a direct result of your inability to believe in what you see before you.” With an evil laugh, the demon continued, “You get what you want from me. If it’s just someone to talk to, a constant companion, or even a fuck buddy, it’s entirely up to you. You can send me away without making a deal, but I can’t promise you that the next demon to visit you would be so kind. As we speak, I know of several that are waiting for some dumbass teenager to summon them so they can get a chance at you.” 

“Does the whole consumption of my emotions hurt?” Sharada shuddered at the thought of being drained of his emotions, but the fear of having other demons stalk him was much greater. 

“No, of course not. I’ve already been doing it since I arrived. I’ll give you one more free answer out of me before I’ll start charging for them.” Clearly the demon was feeling playful, as the gentle touches and light jokes were a ruse to pull him into a false sense of security. 

“What’s the price of an answer?” Sharada didn’t know what good analyzing the situation would do, as he was already wrapped up in the demon’s embrace. He couldn’t escape from the strong arms even if he wanted to, and a growing part of him was enjoying the feeling. 

“Seeing as you just used your last one, I’ll say the price for more answers is for you to suck my cock.” Sharada sputtered and wriggled in the demon’s arms, trying to get out of bed, and away from the possibility of sucking the demon’s cock. The sudden change in the human’s reactions caused the demon to laugh again. “Lighten up already! Just relax and touch me willingly, and I’ll continue to answer your questions.” 

“Fine.” Settling in, Sharada adjusted himself to face the demon he was cuddling with in bed. He was clearly having hallucinations, but if they just made him lay in bed, he would be okay for tonight. He hesitantly extended an arm to rest on top of the demon’s chest, feeling the unnatural warmth radiate from the form he snuggled up against. “Is that good enough?”

“It’s just perfect.” The demon purred again, and this time, Sharada could feel the light rumbling of the demon’s chest.”What do you say about the proposal?” 

“So, basically, you feed off my emotions such as loneliness, frustration, anger, depression and apathy. And I get to have my own personal imaginary friend?” 

“I can do more than be talked to. You’re clearly touching me. I can interact with the real world, just only when it’s near you.” Sounding slightly offended, the demon scoffed at the dismissal of his abilities. 

“That’s besides the point. I guess it doesn’t sound any worse than the life I’ve been living this far.”

Without warning, the demon maneuvered himself and pinned Sharada against the bed. Dark black eyes bore holes into Sharada’s brown ones, and he could only stare wide-eyed in fear as he didn’t know what he just agreed to. “I knew this was too good to be true.” 

“Quiet. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The demon loomed over the smaller human, and ran it’s tongue along Sharada’s neck. After a couple of seconds, the demon leaned in closer and gently bit the neck where he had just ran his tongue over. 

“What are you doing?” 

After the demon finished, he pulled away and grinned while still pinning the human beneath him. “I just marked you as mine. That connection will allow me to be with you wherever as long as you wish me to be there. Otherwise, it feeds me your emotions when they get overwhelming.” 

“Sounds fascinating. Are you going to fuck me now or are you constantly hard?” 

“Nope. Unless you want me to dick you down good, I’m just gonna keep you pinned like this for a while longer. You don’t give off a lot of fear, so this is quite a nice treat.” 

“Then can you get off so I can go to bed?” 

“As you wish.” And with those words, the demon came all over Sharada, drenching the human in his cum. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning was a challenge, seeing as it was Saturday, he really didn’t have a reason to get out of bed. Sharada vaguely remembered what he had done the night before, but in the fog of waking up, he passed it off as a dream. That is, until he heard the voice next to him. 

“You are very entertaining to watch while you sleep. Did you know you moan and beg to be held during the night?” The memories came flooding back as soon as he heard that voice, and he soon realized that the demon was here to stay as part of his deal. While it felt strange to have someone joining him in his room, the long haired man was glad to see that the demon stayed. This was uncharted territory for the human, as he didn’t read much on demon summoning in his free time; however, he figured that since it was a deal, that both parties would have to honor their terms. 

“I certainly do not. I snore and toss and turn, I do not ‘beg to be held’ or moan while I’m sleeping.” Sharada flung the covers over, nearly covering the demon with them. As he stood up, he caught a whiff of his stench after the demon came all over him, and his cock twitched at the scent. 

“How would you know what you sound like when you are asleep? I had to listen to you whimper and whine about not being sleeping with someone you love that I was tempted to smother you with one of your pillows.” 

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds? If you were to kill me, you would lose a valuable source of emotions.” Despite the threat against his life, Sharada wasn’t concerned that the demon before him would actually go through with such actions. He figured that he was safe enough with this creature, as he slept through the night and didn’t find himself maimed. 

“There are others, but I’d have to wait to be resummoned, and that could take centuries before I would be able to return to the surface. While I hate your incessant chatter at night, I did learn that simply spooning you is enough to get you to shut up.” The demon wandered around the bedroom, occasionally picking up a random trinket before setting it down and moving onto the next. 

“Spooning me?” The human was stunned, the demon had slept with him all night and even spooned him to soothe his cries for companionship. It was quite a stunning development, especially considering that the demon got nothing out of it. 

“Yes, now can we discuss something else? As riveting as your sleep habits are, I am getting bored sitting in this room. You give off a lot of emotions while asleep, and I am wasting all of your emotions each moment while I am already at full capacity.”

“I give off emotions while I’m sleeping? Which ones?” Sharada asked before he could switch the topic. He rummaged around his dresser drawers, looking for a clean outfit to go grocery shopping in. Grabbing his items, he figured that he would ask the demon a more relevant question based on the issue he brought up. “What do you mean ‘at full capacity’? Do you use emotions as energy for something?” 

The demon just sighed and stared blankly at Sharada. Even with his back turned to the demon while he grabbed a clean pair of underwear from the bottom drawer, the human could tell that he stepped onto a landmine. 

“Yes, your emotions, while normally stable like they are now, are constantly giving off enough to power several demons all at once. At night, your mind is free to wander in dreams, and you imagine what could be, and then they spike and go wild. Loneliness is a wonderful boon for me, as last night you were giving off enough to last me several of your lifetimes, but most of it went to waste.” Sitting on the desk, the demon scratched his chest lightly, clearly annoyed with the wasted surplus of energy. 

“What do you want me to do about that? You said it’s like energy, yes? So how can you use that so it doesn’t go to waste?” Sharada wished this conversation could wait until he was done with the shower, but he knew that the being before him wouldn’t let him shower in peace without getting this worked out. 

“You tell me what you want me to use it on, otherwise I can’t do shit with it. I am not all powerful, but I can make your life a whole lot easier.” A pause while the demon shifted off the desk and walked over to the shorter human. “I can grant you most things. Money, fame, intelligence, those things are easy. I can take out your enemies, get back at your boss, or get you laid.” 

“Those are all unnecessary. I’m comfortable where I am at right now.” 

“You know, I’m starting to think this golden ticket of mine is turning out to be the worst decision I’ve made so far.” With a huff, the demon sat back on the desk, unhappy with the lack of imagination the human that summoned him had. “Just think of something you want, and I can make it happen. Within reason of course.” 

“Can you….” Sharada trailed off, knowing that this request would easily be scoffed at by the demon. He really wanted to ask the demon if he could make someone fall in love with him, but that would seem disingenuous. So he asked a question that he should’ve brought up before he went to bed. “Can you tell me your name, so I know how to address you?”  
“Malivos.”

“Alright, Malvios. Can you make my room bigger on the inside? Where to anyone else it will look the same, but for me be larger when I walk inside?” 

“You are such a huge nerd, I surely know how to pick them. You got it boss, go shower so I don’t have to deal with you in the way. It’ll be done before you strip for the shower.” Malivos said with a lustful gaze at the human. Sharada realized that the demon would also be joining him in those places as well, which both excited him and unnerved him. A small, but growing part of Sharada was enjoying the company of the demon Malivos, but he was afraid that it would end up blowing up in his face. 

“Okay, just don’t break anything or make too much noise. I don’t know if anyone would even hear you.” Sharada walked into the adjoining bathroom, and shut the door leaving the demon alone in his bedroom. As he stood there in front of the shower, he noticed that the cum that he was soaked in had mostly vanished. The smell of it was still there, and while Sharada would never admit it out loud, he found the scent quite enjoyable. Everytime he caught a strong smell of it, his cock responded in turn. 

True to his word, the demon entered the bathroom through the closed door, and announced that the room had been upgraded. Sharada tried to get the demon to leave while he removed his clothing and showered, the refusal to move was not surprising. Deciding that it would be faster to just get the shower over with instead of arguing with the demon, Sharada stripped his clothing and walked into the shower. 

“Since you are not going to leave. Mind if I ask some questions?” 

“Whatever works for you. I’m just gonna be feeding off you in return.” What the demon found interesting with the products on his counter, Sharada would never understand. Just like in his bedroom, Malivos was picking up and inspecting everything within arm’s reach of him. Placing it back down in a different location that made no sense, as why does moving the toothpaste 4 inches to the left matter so much to the demon. 

Turning the knobs in the shower, he tried to stand out of the initial spray. However, Sharada couldn’t avoid the water completely, as he shivered from the cold ice that sprayed out of the showerhead. As the water warmed up, he found himself melting as his body heated up. He started washing his long hair, as pieces of it were crusty with the demon’s cum. Part of him hoped that this wasn’t going to be a nightly routine, as the human already hated waking up for work, and if he had to start showering before he left, it meant waking up even earlier. 

“Do you need me to always direct you how to use the energy you get from draining my emotions? Could I give you a list of things to use it on if I can’t direct where it should go?” 

Malivos was a bit shocked by the question, as never in his eons of being a demon has anyone even suggested giving him free reign of his abilities. However, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him. 

“Technically, yes, you do need to tell me how to use it. Once I get full, I can become quite irritable, so if you wanted to make a list of things I can do with the energy, that would be helpful.” 

“Fair enough. What sort of things take up the most energy? What do you want to do? I feel bad that you’re chained by my side during this.” Sharada felt like a prison warden, giving out scheduled activities and orders to the demon. This all started off as a joke, so he felt bad for practically holding Malivos hostage. 

“Well, for example your room drained me completely. Things that bend the fabric of space/time use most if not all of the energy I store. With you being so close, and my mark on you, I never can drain myself dry, but it can happen. Everything else is pretty normal amounts, I don’t know how to adequately describe it. It’s not like I have a gauge that tells me how much energy I used.” While explaining, Malivos quietly joined Sharada in the shower, the water felt ice cold to the demon, which caused his nipples to become hard. 

“You are very surprising for a human, you ask all sorts of questions. Even offering to let me decide how I use the energy you provide.” He wrapped his arms around Sharada, both dripping wet under the spray of the shower, and Sharada’s breath hitched when he felt the demon’s hard cock rubbing against his ass. 

“I…” _want you to love me_. Shaking his head, he focused on the question he asked but didn’t get the answer to. 

“What do _you_ want to do with that energy? If you give me some ideas, I can get you some outlets for it.” Sharada was breaking, he could feel every word cause more cracks in the walls he had built for himself. He couldn’t believe that he was falling in love with a demon, one that he barely knew for a full day. Despite his loneliness, Sharada knew that falling in love with a demon wouldn’t end well but the answer he was about to get would shake him to his core. 

“I want to bring about the end of the world.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite being surrounded by the steaming water of the shower, and the living furnace of the demon behind him, Sharada felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Haha very funny.” He replied dryly, trying to maneuver around while being caught in the strong arms of Malivos. “Come on already, let me go so I can finish my shower. What do you really want to do with the energy you’re feeding off of me?” 

When Malivos didn’t budge, Sharada twisted in the embrace and was pressed chest to chest with the larger demon. The demon bore a twisted grin, eyes glimmering at the fluctuating emotions the human was giving off. Sharada watched, trying to gauge a reaction from the demon holding him close, but reading Malivos was harder than he expected. 

“I would never joke about bringing about the end of the world. For a bookworm, you sure are a moron.” The demon leaned over, whispering into Sharada’s ear, “The one desire all of us demons have is bringing the world to a catastrophic end.” 

If he wasn’t surrounded by the strong arms, Sharada would’ve sank to his knees in his shower. The revelation of what he started had made him sick to his stomach, and against his better judgement, he allowed all of this to happen. His curiosity would be the sole reason the world would end, and he was powerless to stop it. 

The dark laughter of Malivos snapped him out of the stupor he was in. “You really do give off the best fear, but you are far too easily gullible.” 

“Wha? Gullible?” 

“Yes, I want to destroy the world, but do you think that one demon would be able to accomplish that?” Malivos didn’t wait for a response, he just continued rubbing his cock against Sharada’s chest and belly. “It would take thousands of us, and at least twice that many human batteries to even provide enough energy for that. If we had another battery like you, it’d be possible.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“On the contrary Sharada. You’re the asshole that I want.” The demon dragged his hand lower against the human’s back towards the exposed ass. “Now just to convince you to give it to me.” 

“I correct my previous statement. You’re an asshole and a dick.” Sharada pushed himself out of Malivos’ embrace, and left the shower running. He’d turn it off later once the bathroom was clear of any demons. Grabbing a towel, he began drying himself off, every once in a while he would still catch a whiff of the demon’s cum on his skin. Each time his dick would react, which Malivos found entertaining. 

“So you’re getting hard at my scent, good. I’d hope that you wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

“If that’s what you think, then be my guest. You’re going to have to work a lot harder to get me to agree to that.” Sharada finished drying off his hair, and left the bathroom. Malivos standing in the shower, watching the human’s ass as the man left the room. 

Entering the room, Sharada was astonished by the size that it had become. The normally cramped room was nearly three times the size, leaving plenty of room for more bookshelves and there would be endless configurations of bookshelves that he could work with. He looked back and saw Malivos standing in the door frame that led into his bathroom.

“You did all this? You’re fucking kidding me, this is huge!” Sharada turned around, and smiled at the demon with a bright grin. “I have so much space now and could run a bookstore out of my bedroom!” 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you praise me. Although, if you are truly appreciative, I know of something you could do to in order to show your thanks.” Malivos’ cock was still standing at attention, dripping with a thin line of precum. 

“What makes you think I want you to fuck me?” He wasn’t upset, as he did want to feel that huge cock inside him, fucking him deep. However, Sharada didn’t want to summon a demon just to get laid, as that would be pathetic.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I see the way you look at me, the way you react when you smell my scent on you from last night, it’s clear to me that you want it. And I’m more than happy to give it to you.” 

“I…” He stopped before he could finish, as he didn’t trust himself to say the right thing. Sharada stood there, staring at Malivos’ face, wishing that the demon could read him like one of the books he owned. “I want it, but I don’t want to be _that_ guy. The type of person who summons a demon just to have sex with it, it feels wrong to use you like that.” 

“Ah, I see.” The taller demon closed the distance between them in two quick steps and pulled Sharada up, holding him against his chest without any difficulty. “It’s the fact you have control and could make me do whatever you want me to. You don’t want that, as you feel that it’s wrong to have sex with someone who can’t say no.” 

Shaking his head yes, Sharada looked up into Malivos’ eyes, realizing that the demon knew more about himself than the human thought possible. 

“My dear summoner, the answer is clear to you, you just don’t know it yet.” The demon chuckled and kissed Sharada in a deep, passionate kiss. As he pulled away, Malivos purred in delight, “Your emotions are everywhere and they’re absolutely delicious.” 

“Get on with it, what’s the answer?” Sharada wasn’t used to being patient, as the answers he normally sought were just waiting on the next page or in another book. With another human, let alone a demon, the answers always took too much time. 

“Patience my dear summoner.” Another kiss, and this time Sharada allowed himself to relax into it, something about the demon’s embrace made him feel secure.

“If you want to not have control over me sexually, then give it to me.” 

“Please, I don’t want you to be forced to fuck me because I ordered you to.” Sharada paused, blushing deeply knowing his next sentence, “I want you to order me to submit to you in bed. To be used by you like a fuck toy and bred with your hot demon cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% on this chapter, but I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to continue this, not sure of how more I plan to write... we'll see.


End file.
